


Under Your Spell

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Apologies, F/M, Hermione is of age, Lace Panties, Seduction, Talk of Rape, but no rape happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8





	Under Your Spell

He had been engrossed in a book when there was a knock at the door. Not even looking up he had said 'come in'. His mind registered the light foot steps approaching him, but paid no mind.

"Sirius." A sultry voice had said.

He looked up, eyes wide as saucers. Hermione Granger stood before him. She wore a red, silk, short bath robe. It looked like she had just showered since her long hair was damp and skin was gleaming with water.

"Hermione, wha--"

She untied the robe and let it crumble to the carpet.

The book drops from his hands, his cock standing to attention.

She was only wearing lace knickers. Her perky globes were so perfect. She looked so beautiful. She swayed her hips when she crossed the room toward him. She grabbed a handful of his hair and kissed him thoroughly. He let his hands roam her body, caressing her curves, squeezing her round arse. He allowed her to push him down onto his bed and straddle his hips as they continued to kiss.

Oh, he was going to hell for this. But at that moment, it seemed worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

He knew it was the middle of the day, too early to be drinking heavily. He'd glared at Molly every time she passed by, giving him disapproving glances.

Fuck her. He needed to drown himself in alcohol right now. In a childish way, he hoped that all of the cheap whiskey would erase his memories of the previous night.

God, how could he? How could he have fucked his godson's best friend? So what if she was technically legal? That didn't matter.

He was going to hell. It wasn't even arguable. He was going straight to hell.

Someone tapped his shoulder. "Aah!" He cried out, knocking over his bottle and spilling whiskey all over the table. He sighed, took out his wand and quickly cleaned up the mess. He looked up to see none other than Harry, who was holding baby Teddy in his arms. "Harry, what are you doing here? Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Thought I'd come home from my lunch break." Harry set Teddy in a cradle on the table. "You're hitting the bottle quite early. What's up?"

He bit his lip. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." Fuck, he felt bad lying to Harry. But he couldn't tell him why he was upset!

"Molly here?" Harry asked as took a sandwich from a plate on the table and began to nibble on it.

"Yeah, she keeps glaring at me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I wonder why." He tickled Teddy's bare feet and smiled when the infant giggled. "You really do need to give it a rest, Sirius."

Glaring, he levitated the bottle into a near-by cabinet. "All better now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell me why you were drinking? You haven't been on a binge since Remus died…"

He cringed. He hated to be reminded that Remus was gone, especially when the only thing that linked to Remus was on the table. "I really don't want to talk about it, Harry."

"Okay." Harry checked his wristwatch. "Oops. I gotta go." He bent down and kissed Teddy's yellow-green hair. "I'll be back around five." Harry began to walk to the fire place and grab some Floo Powder when he snapped his fingers and turned back to his godfather. "By the way, would it be okay if Hermione spent the night again? She's still having trouble with her parents."

He paled, but nodded and watched his godson floo back to the Ministry.

Oh shit.

He quickly got up, got a random bottle of alcohol from the cupboard and downed half of it in one go.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. He didn't want to face Hermione, not after last night. He felt sick to his stomach, either because he raped his godson's best friend or because he wanted to do it again. For the umpteenth time, he rushed to his adjacent bathroom and vomited.

Around eleven pm, Sirius was jarred awake by a knock on his door. Groggy, he mumbled a 'come in' before realizing it.

"Sirius?" A soft voice said, "Can we talk?"

All Sirius wanted to do at that moment was to run away, but since he couldn't do that, he dumbly nodded and gestured for Hermione to enter. He noted that she was a bit overdressed for summer. She wore a green long sleeved shirt and black dress trousers. In her hands was a plate piled with sandwiches.

"Thought you'd be hungry since you weren't at dinner." Hermione said shyly as she sat down on the other end of Sirius' bed. She put the plate down between them.

Silence filled the room while Sirius nibbled on the ham sandwiches. They were pretty good, he thought. But he felt guilty for eating anything Hermione had made especially for him.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Sirius, about last night. I- -"

"I'm sorry." Sirius interrupted. "You can press charges against me. I'd understand. Hell, I deserve it."

 

"Sirius, what are you talking about?" Hermione seemed very puzzled.

"I raped you, Hermione. I didn't mean to but- -"

"Sirius, you didn't rape me. I… I slept with you. I seduced you. I have no idea what came over me. I didn't intend to sleep with you. But I don't regret it." She ran her hand through her hair. "All of this is a bit surreal to me. I wanted to apologize for last night."

He was stunned, staring at her in amazement. "Hermione, you don't blame yourself, do you? It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours, either." She smiled slightly. "It was consensual. But I think it should never happen again. And we can't let Harry know. It'd break his heart." Hermione reached over and squeezed his large hand. "I don't regret it, Sirius. It was… amazing. But it'd be wrong to continue it. Don't you agree?"

Sirius choked back a sob. "Yes, that'd be for the best." For some reason he didn't want this to ever stop.

"Great." She quickly replied. She stood up and kissed his unshaven cheek. "Have a good night, Sirius." And Hermione left.

Unsure why, Sirius curled into a ball and cried.


End file.
